Game Night The First Edition
by Goldpool295924
Summary: What happens when I invite Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Galbatorix, and Spottedstar106 over to my house for game night? Maddness! Plz R&R this is a whole lot more funny then it sounds!
1. Arrival

Goldpool295924: Mom they are almost here!

Mom: I know sweetie, and everything is in place for game night tonight! Now I'm going to be at the office so you kids behave, alright?

Goldpool295924: Alright mom.

Mom: Say, which of your friends did you invite? Shannon?

Goldpool295924: Mom her name is Spottedstar and yes I did invite her.

Mom: Oh. Well who else did you invite?

(Door bell rings)

Goldpool295924: -smiles- You'll see.

(Goldpool295924 goes up to the front door and opens it while Mom follows up behind her)

Spottedstar106: Hi Goldpool!

Goldpool295924: Hi Spottedstar! Say where is everyone else?

Spottedstar106: They are in the front yard, waiting.

Mom: Ok you two be good I'm leaving now.

Goldpool295924: Ok mom bye!

(Mom leaves and gets in her car and drives off)

Spottedstar106: Where is she going?

Goldpool295924: She has to go to the office.

Spottedstar106: Ah. Hey guys are you going to come in or what?

(Arya steps up next to Spottedstar)

Arya: Finally! I thought we were going to wait FOREVER!

(Turns to look at Goldpool295924 with narrowed eyes)

Arya: This dumb game night better be worth it for all the trouble I went through to get here!

(Goldpool295924 rolls her eyes)

Goldpool295924: I don't know why I even invited you. You're such a Mary Sue! I hope the others didn't suffer from your Mary Sueness.

(Galbotorix walks up beside Arya)

Galbotorix: Now I'm sure hoping never works.

(Arya looks dumfounded at Galbotorix while Eragon walks up to Goldpool295924 and Murtagh walks up to Spottedstar106)

Eragon: Uh… hey Goldpool, you look nice tonight.

(Goldpool295924 blushes)

Murtagh: Spottedstar you look cold. Do you want my jacket?

(Spottedstar106 blushes as Murtagh puts his jacket on her)

Arya: -eyes Goldpool295924 suspiciously- You people are pathetic. Now lets get inside, I'm cold!

(Goldpool295924 rolls her eyes and leads everyone inside)

Goldpool: This is going to be fun…


	2. Spin the Bottle

Goldpool: Can anyone guess what the first game of the night is going to be?

Spottedstar106: What?

Goldpool: Spin the bottle!

(Everyone looks excited except for Arya)

Arya: Why do I want to be kissing any of these losers? –Points to the boys-

Goldpool: I don't think they are the losers around here, Mary Sue.

Arya: You know you can stop calling me that at any time.

Goldpool: -smiles overly sweetly- I know Mary Sue.

(Spottedstar starts to chuckle while Arya scowls)

Goldpool: -sits down at table with glass bottle in the middle of it, while everyone else sits down- Ok rules are rules; the girls spin the bottle and kiss the boy it lands on. Who wants to go first?

Arya: Why don't _you_ go first?

Goldpool: Alright, I will.

(Goldpool spins the bottle and everyone watches it intently as it lands on Eragon)

Goldpool: -blushes so much her face is a living fireball- Ok, rules are rules.

(Eragon gives Goldpool a soft kiss that almost makes Goldpool cry while Arya rolls her eyes)

Eragon: -breaks away from the kiss reluctantly, blushing hard- uh…

Goldpool: Ok who wants to spin next? –Says quickly as if unable to shake off the shock from what had just happened-

Spottedstar: I will! –Spins the bottle rabidly and watches as it lands on Murtagh-

Murtagh: -grins and leans in with Spottedstar in a passionate kiss-

(After a few seconds they break apart)

Goldpool: Ok Arya, your turn.

Arya: -gives an over exaggerated sigh and spins the bottle. It lands on Galbotorix-

Arya: No way!

Galbotorix: Not going to happen!

Eragon: That is just wrong.

Murtagh: I'd never saw that one coming.

Spottedstar - :)

Goldpool- :) Rules are rules, Arya.


	3. Twister

(About a few minutes after Galbotorix and Arya kissed)

Arya: -scowls- I don't think I will ever come to one of your game nights ever again, Goldpool.

Goldpool: Fine with me, you two kissing was enough to supply me with nightmares until you change your mind about that.

Arya: -Glares at Goldpool-

Spottedstar: What is the next game going to be?

Goldpool: Twister.

Spottedstar: Oh! I love that game!

Murtagh: What's Twister?

Eragon: How do you play?

Galbotorix: Is there kissing involved?

Arya: –mutters under her breathe- God forbid…

Goldpool: It's a game, we will explain, and no.

(Both Galbotorix and Arya give relieved sighs)

Spottedstar: I'll go set the game up.

(Runs off to get Twister and starts to put it together on the floor)

Goldpool: Ok so here is how it goes. –Picks up cardboard spinner- As you can see there are four sections, right hand, left hand, right foot and left foot. Each of those sections has four colors, red, blue, yellow, and green. What you do is spin this spinner and whatever you land on, you do on the mat. Like if I spin a right hand yellow, I would put my right hand on yellow. The point of the game is to be the last one standing on the mat. You guys get it?

Eragon: Yeah, it sounds like fun.

Arya: It sounds boring.

Goldpool: Well if you want Arya, we can go back to playing spin the bottle.

Arya: Then again I wouldn't know I haven't played yet.

Goldpool: That's what I thought.

Spottedstar: Ok, We're ready to play.

Goldpool: Ok, do want to go first?

Spottedstar: Sure. –Spins a left foot blue spot-

30 minutes later

Goldpool: Ok this is officially the most painful position I've ever been in, in my whole life.

(Goldpool has a right hand on a green spot, the other hand on a red spot, while her right foot was on a red spot, and her other foot was a green spot. Murtagh, Galbotorix, Arya, and Spottedstar were already out and she was competing against Eragon)

Eragon: You're telling me.

(Eragon has on hand on a yellow spot, and the rest of his hands and feet on green spaces)

Goldpool: Ok so that does look painful. My turn, Spottedstar can you spin for me?

Spottedstar: Sure. – Spins. Lands on right hand yellow spot-

Goldpool: -groans and tries to move her hand but falls-

Eragon: You ok?

Goldpool: I'm fine. Eragon good job, you won!

Eragon: Cool. (Gets up and helps Goldpool up) You did really well too.

Goldpool: -smiles- Thanks.

Spottedstar: Good game people. Anyone up for an other game?


	4. Dance Dance Revolution

(After three more rounds of twister)

Goldpool: Ok who is ready for a new game?

Spottedstar: I am!

Goldpool: Next game is Dance Dance Revolution.

Eragon: I never heard of that one before.

Goldpool: This one comes with instructions before we play.

Spottedstar: Me and Goldpool will show you guys how it's done they you guys can try.

(Goldpool leads everyone to the play station 2 is and the Dance Dance Revolution mats are)

Goldpool: Stupid Barber, Light?

Spottedstar: You are so on.

1 minute later.

Spottedstar: Dang girl! It's like you have this song memorized!

Goldpool: I do.

(Goldpool won with an A, while Spottedstar finished with a C)

Goldpool: So who wants to take us on?

Eragon: I'll go up against you, Goldpool.

Goldpool: -raises her eyebrows- You are on.

1 minute later

Goldpool: I'm impressed, a perfect tie of A.

Eragon: I learn from the best.

Goldpool: -blushes- Who wants to go next?

Murtagh: Let's see what Spottedstar can do.

Spottedstar: I'm just going to warn you now, A LOT.

1 minute later

Murtagh: Ok that didn't turn out quite as I had hoped.

(Murtagh finished with a D while Spottedstar finished with a B)

Spottedstar: You still did great!

Murtagh: Thanks.

Goldpool: Besides, the night is still young, and Arya and Galbotorix haven't gone yet. If you ask me, we could be playing this a while.

Arya: Pinch me.

Goldpool: Don't think I won't.


	5. Karaoke

Spottedstar: What is the next game?

Goldpool: Karaoke time!

Spottedstar: Finally! Let me go get the boom box and microphone!

(Gets boom box and microphone)

Arya: Ok so what do you do for this game?

Goldpool: Sing.

(Turns to Spottedstar)

Goldpool: Turn it to' Whine Up' by Kat deLuna.

(Spottedstar nods)

Goldpool: -sings- Senses tellin' me you lookin' I can feel it on my skin, but boy I wonder what would happen if I tripped and let you win. Don't push up to my aggression, you might be the one. Let's skip this conversation; let's whine your body up.

2 minutes later

Eragon: Wow that was really good.

Goldpool: Thanks.

Spottedstar: Can I go next?

Goldpool: Sure what are you going to sing?

Spottedstar: 'Over it' by, Katharine McPhee.

(Nods and goes up to boom box)

Spottedstar:-sings- I'm over your mouth, and I'm over your game, I'm over you askin' me when you know I'm not ok. You call my house, and I pick up the phone, and you be telling me you know I'm not alone. Oh and that's why, your eyes, I'm over it, your smile, I'm over it, realize, I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over.

2 minutes

Murtagh: You sounded awesome.

Spottedstar: Thanks.

Goldpool: Ok, who wants to go next?

Eragon: I do. But I don't know any songs that you guys know.

Goldpool: That's ok. We'll pick a song for you. The words will appear on this little screen here, and all you have to do is sing them.

Eragon: -nods and takes the microphone- What song am I going to be singing?

Goldpool: -thinks then comes up with idea- My Love by Justin Timberlake.

(Turns the music box to song)

Eragon: -sings- If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me, what would you do? If I told you you were beautiful, would you take me on the regular? Tell me would you? Well baby I've been around the world, and I ain't see myself another girl, like you. This figure represents my heart, and there's just one thing I need from you. Just say it I do.

2 minutes

Goldpool: Wow that was better then I expected seeing as it's your first time.

Eragon: If that's a compliment, than thanks.

Goldpool: -blushes- It was…

Eragon: I'm just kidding.

Goldpool: -smiles-

Spottedstar: -To Murtagh- Do you want to go next?

Murtagh: -Grins- Sure why not?

Spottedstar: I got the perfect song for you. 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake

(Fiddles with boom box)

Murtagh: -sings- Don't be so quick to, walk away. Pleases dance with me. I wanna rock your body. Please stay, dance with me.

2 minutes

Spottedstar: Wow you both can pull can pull off Justin. I'm impressed.

Goldpool: Same here. Ok Mary Sue, your turn.

Arya: You'd better shut your mouth.

Goldpool: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, why don't you and Galbotorix sing a duet to make this go quicker?

Galbotorix: Let's just get this over with.

Spottedstar: -whispers in Goldpool's ear- You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Goldpool: Oh yeah.

(Goes to turn on certain song while Spottedstar hands Arya and Galbotorix a microphone)

Goldpool: -presses play button- Here we go.

Arya:-sings- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life's plastic, it's fantastic!

Spottedstar- :)

Goldpool- :)


	6. Sword Play

(After Arya and Galbotorix finish 'Barbie Girl')

Arya: That was officially the weirdest song I have ever sung in my life.

Goldpool: -chuckles- Ok, so who wants to move onto the next activity?

(Every one raises their hands except Arya and Galbotorix)

Spottedstar: That's everyone.

Arya: _Hello?_ –Says in valley girl tone-

Galbotorix: -seems not to care-

Spottedstar: Oh, sorry Mary Sue didn't see you there, let me re tally. Yup, every one wants to move on.

Arya: -looks very annoyed-

Goldpool: Next game is…

Murtagh: Hold on. I have an idea.

Goldpool: Hit me.

Murtagh: We have been playing _your_ games, but what if we played one of _our_ games?

(Gestures at him, Eragon, Arya, and Galbotorix)

Goldpool: Ok. What did you have in mind?

Murtagh: -grins- Sword play.

Arya: Finally! Something I know that is not mentally retarded!

(Everyone withdraws their swords except for Spottedstar and Goldpool who don't have any)

Spottedstar: Mary Sue knows something that is not mentally retarded? Is the world falling apart?

Arya: No, but you are going to.

Goldpool: Is sword play even legal here? Because I don't think it is.

Eragon: Well try telling that to Arya. –points to Arya who is about to slash Spottedstar limb from limb-

Spottedstar: Jerda!

(Arya's sword turns to pieces)

Arya: What the… you're paying for that.

Spottedstar: Why don't you just fix it?

Arya: -Rolls eyes and says a few words. Sword appears back in perfect shape in her hand-

Goldpool: Ok. sword play it is then. What are me and Spottedstar going to use as swords?

(Eragon makes a sword with magic and hands it to her, while Murtagh does the same for Spottedstar)

Goldpool: Thanks Eragon.

Spottedstar: Thanks Murtagh.

Goldpool: Everyone, let's go to the back yard and pull out some chairs.

(Everyone goes outside and takes out a chair to sit in)

Goldpool: Ok, who wants to go first?

Spottedstar: Murtagh and I will go.

Murtagh: Ok let's go.

(Both stand up up and take position)

Murtagh: You know I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're cute, right?

Spottedstar: -grins- Same here.

5 minutes

(Murtagh won)

Murtagh: You sure you didn't go easy on me?

Spottedstar: Nope, I'm sure. You won fair and square.

Goldpool: Eragon and I want to go next.

Eragon: You sure? I'm not going to go easy on you either.

Goldpool: -winks- Don't tell me you're _afraid_.

Eragon: Of course not. –Grins-

5 minutes later

(Eragon won)

Eragon: Told you.

Goldpool: Yeah, I already knew I was going to get my butt handed to me. –Laughs-

Eragon: -Smiles-

Spottedstar: Ok, Galbotorix and Mary Sue are up.

Arya: I'm going to win.

Galbotorix: No way, I am!

Goldpool: Let's find out shall we?

Galbotorix: We shall.


	7. Movie

1 hour later

Galbatorix: I've… almost… won.

Arya: No…way… I've… almost… won.

Goldpool: Can one of you win already? I'm getting bored.

Eragon: What is the next activity going to be?

Goldpool: A movie. It's how I always end game night.

Spottedstar: Well I'm tired of watching _this_ movie.

Murtagh: How about we move on while leaving these two to finish their "battle".

Spottedstar: Anything but this.

Goldpool: Ok then, sounds better then what we are doing presently.

(Goldpool leads everyone except Galbatorix and Arya, inside)

Goldpool: -walks up to TV- What does everyone want to watch?

Spottedstar: How bout' we watch Resident Evil?

Goldpool: Sounds good to me.

Eragon: What kind of movie is that?

Goldpool: Horror, I guess.

Spottedstar: It also has a lot of action in it.

Murtagh: bring on the movie.

Spottedstar: Ok.

(Spottedstar puts DVD in and presses play)

Durza: I'll get some popcorn!

(Everyone turns to stare except for Spottedstar who is muttering something under her breathe)

Goldpool: Where did you come from?

Durza: I got bored so I came to your Game Night.

Eragon: Didn't I kill you?

Durza: Duh.

Murtagh: Wait a minute.

(Murtagh turns to Spottedstar)

Spottedstar: -releases magic- Ha-ha, made you guys look.

(Everyone starts to crack up)

Goldpool: Ok everyone the movie is starting!

After the movie

Eragon: Ok that was just a weird movie.

Goldpool: Yup and they keep getting weirder.

Spottedstar: -enters from back yard- You guys, those two are _still _fighting!

Murtagh: Well we can keep watching movies…

Spottedstar Yeah maybe we can watch the POTC movies.

Goldpool: Ok.

(Puts movies in DVD player)

Spottedstar: This could take a long time.

Goldpool: And so can _that. –points outside-_


	8. Fairwell

After watching all three POTC movies

Goldpool: Let's go see if those two are still fighting.

Spottedstar: I bet they are.

Murtagh: It would seem that way.

Goldpool: How could they last this long fighting? They're both over 100 years old!

Spottedstar: They are both older then dirt… maybe they stopped.

Eragon: -comes in from back yard- They didn't just stop, they are sleeping.

Goldpool: Next to each other?

Eragon: Yup.

Spottedstar: This I got to see.

(Everyone steps outside to see Arya and Galbatorix sprawled out on the ground next to each other, sleeping)

Spottedstar: -takes out phone and starts snapping pictures- This is so precious.

Goldpool: Come on let's wake them up.

(Everyone wakes them up)

Arya: Who won?

Goldpool: No idea, we came outside to see you two sleeping.

Spottedstar: Game Night is over, you two. Wakey, wakey.

(Galbatorix and Arya stand up)

Arya: Well if this dumb Game Night is over, then I'm leaving.

(Arya turns to leave while Galbatorix follows)

Eragon: Goldpool, before I leave can I talk to?

Goldpool: Sure.

Murtagh: Spottedstar, I need to talk to you too.

Spottedstar: Ok.

(Goldpool is taken to the other side of the back yard by Eragon so she can no longer hear Murtagh and Spottedstar)

Eragon: Uh… -hands a piece of paper to Goldpool- here you go.

(Eragon kisses Goldpool's cheek and leaves, while seeing Murtagh leaving Spottedstar at the same time. Both wait until the boys are out of sight, then scream and run over to each other)

Goldpool: What did he say to you?!

Spottedstar: He asked me to be his girlfriend!

Goldpool: NO!

Spottedstar: YES!

Goldpool: What did you say?!

Spottedstar: Yes of course! What did Eragon say to you?

Goldpool: -holds up piece of paper- He gave me this and kissed me.

Spottedstar: What is it?

Goldpool: -looks at piece of paper and nearly faints- It's his number!

Spottedstar: Number? Good! You guys need to build up your relationship more before you can do boyfriend and girlfriend.

Goldpool: Well duh it needs more build up. He's just gotten over Arya. As for you and Murtagh, he's been checking you out like a library book! Way past over due!

Spottedstar: -blushes- Oh shut up!

Goldpool: High five.

(Spottedstar and Goldpool high five)

Mom: I'm home!

(Mom steps into the back yard)

Mom: How was your girl's game night? Was it fun?

(Spottedstar and Goldpool exchange a grinning glance)

Goldpool: Do you want to tell her?

Spottedstar: No, you. I insist.


End file.
